


Wraith's hole

by ChickenLion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short, Violence, but hey they dont die irl right haha, idk yall it just happend, inspired by a tweet, it kinda went dark??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion
Summary: So Mirage thought that making Wattson believe there's a different name for Wraith's portal was a great idea...





	Wraith's hole

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the big brain of the author of this tweet   
https://twitter.com/RitzOE/status/1188817607207505920?s=19

"I have a sneaking suspicion you're trying to make a fool out of me," Natalie puckered her lips and crossed her arms. The trickster in front of her immediately put his hand on her shoulder.   
"Me?" He asked innocently. "Out of you, the smartest person in the Outlands? I'd never."  
The defender didn't seem to buy into his reassuring smile.   
He shrugged.   
"I'm just trying to help. I think she'd really appreciate it, that's all," he sounded as if he'd given up, yet there was an undertone in his voice. Somewhat similar to giving a dare.   
She studied Mirage's face and posture intensely. Was he serious? It was really hard to tell. He seemed genuine, that's for sure. At times like this she really wished she could study people as easily as she did electricity.   
"Elliott. I need you to promise me that you are telling the truth, yes?"   
"Obuse… oviu… sure! I'd never lie to a friend," he winked.   
"Good," Wattson responded, narrowing her eyes. "Because if, by any chance, you are lying, I will make you pay."   
He smiled, the tiniest sweat drops forming on his forehead.   
Maybe it wasn't his brightest idea, but that's a problem for the future him. 

* * *

"Not sure, I think someone's aiming at me," Wraith warned her teammates while ducking inside the building. Soon she was followed by Mirage and Wattson.   
The defender immediately fenced the door, while the trickster sent out his decoy outside.   
"I think I can hear them close by…" Wraith muttered, crouching next to a window and peaking out. Her words were followed by a gunshot.   
"Bamboozled them!" Elliott smiled proudly and winked.   
"I don't think it was the same team," Renee's eyes glowed as she scanned the surroundings. She suddenly ducked down. "I'm being aimed at. There are at least two squads."  
Wattson was about to put her pylon down, but instead she followed in Wraith's footsteps to crouch out of the line of sight, just as a kraber bullet pierced the air and nearly grazed her cheek.   
Her heart stopped for a moment and she grabbed her head, checking if it was still in its place. She looked around, her eyes widened from shock.   
Mirage glued his back to a wall, visibly terrified, yet Wraith seemed calm, if mildly annoyed.   
"We should get out of here," the blonde whispered. "Let them fight. Mirage, if you could use your decoy escape to confuse them while I take Wraith's hole…"  
Wraith made a weird sound. As if she choked on air. Mirage took a second to realize what's going on, but when he did, he could barely contain his mischievous smile and a chuckle.   
"What's going on?" Wattson asked confused, looking from Wraith's reddening face to Mirage, who was now taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.   
"I just-- I think we _don't have time_ for you take Wraith's hole _right now_," Elliott could feel himself tearing up.   
"What do you mean? I won't make it without her hole. Wouldn't you agree, _mon amie_?"   
Wraith felt her face burning worse than if she fell into the lava. Her voice cords tightened, not allowing her to speak.  
"So, Wraith's hole is our best bet…"  
The skirmisher stood up, trying to hide her face in her scarf, avoiding all eye contact.  
_Someone's aiming at you._  
_Sniper, be careful._  
_You're being aimed at._  
She didn't budge, letting a kraber bullet be her sweet release from this hell.   
"Renee!" Wattson screamed and immediately covered her mouth, not expecting a single shot to obliterate Wraith. She looked at the trickster now wiping tears from his eyes.   
"The portal… it was never called a hole, was it?" She asked, her voice weirdly cold and shaking.   
"You-- you must admit, her reaction was priceless--" Mirage wasn't sure what this sudden change of tone ment, but he threw his hands up defensively, just in case.   
"You are dead, Witt," she nearly growled, her fists and jaw clenched, murder in her eyes.   
"Wh-- it was just a joke, you can't be se---"   
She didn't let him finish, as she shot her gun into the air, alerting the nearest squads. Mirage's first response was to activate the decoy escape, but before he even made it to the door, Wattson has closed and blocked it with her pylon.   
"Come on, it's not funny! Let me out! I'm sorry!" He banged on the door, to no avail, as enemy grenades started to enter the room through the windows.   
"I don't know why you're surprised, I've warned you, no?"   
"Come on, it was a--"   
But Natalie didn't hear the rest through the explosions.   
At this moment Mirage really, really hated the past himself.


End file.
